Inhabited
by translucentMist
Summary: "Gah! There's a g-ghost living in my house!" "Tweek, calm down, you're overreacting."  But there was something there, up in the attic of Tweek's house.   No pairings, just friendship. Includes an OC.
1. Something

**[A/N]: First fanfic! This is like a prologue or something because I guess it's way too short to be a chapter... Please criticize me! I don't want people to _pretend _my work is good, when some things should be changed. Just no flames, please. And I have only watched about four seasons of South Park, so I'm not sure about Tweek's family and such. If there's anything I left out or got wrong please tell me!**

* * *

><p>Tweek Tweak gazed out the window of the attic softly. It seemed to be his most favored place ever since they moved into South Park a month ago. His parents didn't let him go out much, so he usually went up to the attic, it would always seem to calm him and lessen his shaking. No one could get him there. There were less things to be paranoid about, except for the creepy cob webs that hung in the corners of the attic. They freaked Tweek out a little, but he still felt composed.<p>

He always sat down on the boxes that lied near the window. The window was just a bit taller than him, and he couldn't exactly see through it so he gathered some boxes. There were dozens of boxes in the attic, some piled up, and some scattered around the place. They always seemed full, and had no writing on the sides to give a clue as to what was in them. His parents said they must have belonged to the old owners of the house, and that they must be ornaments.

Tweek glanced towards some little kids playing around in the snow. It must get pretty bothersome having snow fall practically all year. Why did he have to have overprotective parents? Maybe that could be him out there playing in the snow, if he was even allowed outside! But he wasn't, and he knew that as a fact. He didn't even bother asking to go outside anymore, because the answer was always going to be the same. It wasn't like there was a pedophile or child molester on every single street in Colorado!

He even told his parents exactly that, and his father gave him an unsure look. "You never know when one is going to strike, Tweek."

Tweek took in a sharp breath and kicked over a small cardboard box that was in his view. He started kicking and bashing whatever he could get his hands on in the small attic, throwing around boxes and kicking bits and pieces around the place.

"_Careful_,"

Tweek froze immediately when he heard the eery, soft voice. No one was in this attic but him... right?

Tweak's shriek even scared himself when he darted downstairs to tell his father.


	2. Apparition

His father had shrugged it off. He just _shrugged it off_, like it was nothing. There was something in their attic for goodness sake! What if it ate their family? What if it was a monster? A horrible, flesh-eating blood-thirsty monster? Although those theories seemed wacko, it was normal for a nine-year-old to think like this. Or, at least normal for Tweek.

Tweek sat uncomfortable on the edge of his untidy bed, on the verge of falling off. In his hand was a mug of steaming coffee, but there was kind of no use to it, as every time he brought the warm mug to his lips, the hot coffee spilled out everywhere, making him yelp as the burning liquid touched his skin. His father had told him to "Have a nice cup of coffee to calm you down," but it was doing the opposite to that. It was making him more anxious by the second, besides the lovely taste.

He would have to tell Craig about this. Craig seemed to always understand his situations. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Craig would visit him and bring heaps of books to read and just talk. Craig was the only person Tweek actually hung out with at school, besides Clyde and Token. He trusted Craig a lot.

Tweek was probably just hearing things. There was nothing up in the attic, and even if there was what would it be? Enough light came through the window up there that you could practically see everything except the corners, and Tweek was sure he would've seen _something_. He took in some deep breaths to calm himself of the shaking, just like Craig told him to. Even if there was something up there, he wouldn't believe it for now.

* * *

><p>The next day at school -the one place where he could actually go outside- Tweek concentrated hard on his work so he would be let out early. When he finally got the chance to speak to Craig, the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "G-Gah!"<p>

Cue muscle spasm.

Craig sighed and looked Tweek directly in the eye. "What is it, Tweek?"

Tweek twitched under pressure and paused for a moment. He then sighed shakily, finding no other way to word his thoughts. "Th-there's a m-monster in my attic!"

The corners of Craig's lips tilted upwards the tiniest bit, whilst Token and Clyde who were situated behind them cracked up laughing. "That's really over-used, Tweek!" Token managed to say between giggles.

"Tweek, there's no monster in your attic. You need to calm down." Craig said, putting a hand on Tweek's shoulder sympathetically.

"R-right," Tweek mumbled to himself rather then Craig.

Tweek was one of those students that loved school, although he wasn't a nerd. Not being able to go out and being stuck in one place for ages made you really desperate, and school was a place where he could go anywhere without being scolded by his parents.

* * *

><p>As soon as he got home Tweek shakily climbed the staircase and headed for the attic. His eyes quickly darted around before resting on the boxes he usually sat on. Were they there before? He couldn't remember. They used to be more to the left side of the window... now they were more to the right. Did he accidentally move them when he had his little tantrum the other day? He was pretty sure he didn't touch them at all. His legs felt like jelly as he forced himself to move further into the attic, his lips repeating something silently to himself, "Nothing's in here, nothing's in here."<p>

He slowly sat on the suspiciously moved boxes, assuming they were probably just moved by his parents. But they never came up here, they were always to busy with the coffee shop or something.

Instead of gazing out the window like he usually would, Tweek's eyes darted around the room still, though it was harder to see it's contents because the sun was setting.

He shrieked when he thought he saw something moved from behind the boxes in the room, but then covered his mouth, assuring himself it was probably just a spider. A really big spider. Why the heck would that assure him? There was a spider in the room with him! He freaked out and pulled his legs up onto the box, standing on it.

He swore he saw brown hair just a moment ago. And skin. Spiders didn't have hair or skin. Unless it was a mutated radioactive one... nah. It almost looked like a... person. There was some blue there too. Like... clothing. Like a dress.

"Sir?"

Tweek yelped and fell off of the box onto the wooden floor, looking up at a sickly pale girl. She had short brown hair, almost like a boy, and a blue silky dress that went down to her knees. The most noticeable feature was the dark bags under her eyes. She wasn't real. Tweek knew she wasn't. He could see the boxes that were behind her right through her!

Tweek shook so much it looked like he was going to explode. The ghostly girl leaned forward, lending out a helping hand, before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Woot, second chapter! I made it longer but not too long I guess. I hope you get an idea of what's gonna happen :3**

**Deuces-09: Thank you and yes, it is! You can tell the future, can't you?**

**Best: Thank you so much! I try not to put too much dialogue in so it seems more believable, and I try to describe things better so you get an understanding of what's going on and such. **

**The story technically revolves around Craig and Tweek's friendship sort of, mainly just Tweek's problems, but with an OC. I was thinking of pairing Tweek and Craig up but then I thought I wouldn't because there's way too many pairing stories out there of Creek. :) I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
